


Laundry Day

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Short One Shot, Short and Funny, True Love, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Kara finds out Lena has some interesting clothing items and she can't ignore it.OrLena has some Supergirl underwear and Kara finds out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 657





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some short fun fic to pass time.  
> English is NOT my first language, and I DON'T have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes.  
> Also, follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, for more content.

Kara kept humming the “Truth Hurts” melody from the back of her throat as she folded her clothes on top of her bed. It wasn’t the best way to spend her first day off since ever, but she had to do it – according to Alex, at least – so that’s what she was doing. Gladly, and she meant it wholeheartedly, she didn’t have to wash her clothes, because Rao knows when she would have time to do it. After using the same shirt for a whole week, Lena offered her to have her clothes washed with her owns, which was perfect because Kara hates to wash clothes and Lena has someone who does it for her, so win-win!

Not so fun when she had to fold the clothes from a whole month because she was too lazy to do it before and just put the pile Lena’s maid gave her on top of a chair in the corner of her room, but she could work with that. Especially if she could listen to some songs while doing that. And drink some wine, which she was doing for a couple of hours now – and maybe she started drinking some alien wine before she started putting her clothes away, but who was there to judge her on that?

While folding one of her skirts, Kara started rolling her hips to the song. Lena’s maid did a good job removing the pizza sauce she dropped on her skirt from her last lunch with the CEO. And now she was hungry. Kara was glad Lena was coming over later with food, but maybe she could eat a sandwich – or five. After she folded her sweatpants, she decided, the same pants she had been looking for two weeks now. She needed to remember to look in the big pile of clothes... or fold them more than once a month. But, again, she didn’t feel like doing it after punching some bad guys in the face and...

Oh.

She didn’t remember having those.

Kara brought the said item closer to her face to give it a closer look, blinking twice in confusion. She frowned as she adjusted her glasses just to be sure she was seeing a Supergirl boyshorts underwear.

Huh.

She didn’t have one of those. Alex would never let her live it if she did. Did she consider it once? Yes. But honestly, it also felt a little weird and she put it back, so it couldn’t be hers, even if it was in the middle of her clothes.

Oh.

That had to be Lena’s. Which essentially meant that Lena, Lena Luthor, the genius CEO, had a Supergirl underwear.

Kara dropped the clothing item as it had just burned her hand bad. She took a step away like it was about to bite her and she was sure her face was as red as her cape at that moment, but she needed to put some space between herself and... Lena’s... panties? Boyshorts? Underwear? Underwear! That’s Lena’s underwear, in the middle of her clothes, in her room, and it was all blue, red waistband and with the Supergirl’s symbol right on her... butt.

Rao.

She had no idea what to do with her hands anymore, so she crossed and uncrossed her arms a couple of times, before finally deciding that she needed to occupy her hands. She let her right arm crossed over her chest while her left hand came to rest against her chin as she looked down at the discarded clothing item. Kara took a deep breath to try and calm down her heart, but it didn’t help at all.

Normally seeing your best friend’s underwear shouldn’t make someone that nervous, I mean, it’s underwear, everyone uses them, but Lena wasn’t just Kara’s best friend... and those weren’t some normal underwear. Lena was the love of Kara’s life, even if she didn’t quite know about that just yet, or was any close of knowing it, and those were Supergirl’s merch underwear.

Lena was walking around with her name literally written on her butt.

How was Kara supposed to live knowing that?

Maybe she should have more wine, even if the alcohol wasn’t doing anything to her since the good alien wine was gone by now. Kara slowly moved her right arm to reach for her wine glass, still looking down at her bed. She felt weird, quite like she had just walked on her naked friend or something like that. Ok, not good to let her thoughts go there.

Kara drained her whole glass in two gulps and then there was nothing else she could do other than stare. Thankfully, before it got even weirder, there was a knock on her door. She started walking away from her bed more out of instinct, distractedly leaving her wine glass dangerously balanced on her bookshelf – that had more HQ’s stored around than books.

She was looking over her shoulder, to her bedroom where Lena’s underwear was still on top of her bed, so she took a few seconds to realize she had opened the door and that now her best friend was standing right in front of her holding a pizza box, a wine bottle, and a shining smile.

“Hello, Kara.”

“Hi.” Kara looked at Lena with large eyes, still blocking the door.

The CEO raised one eyebrow at her and pointed at the pizza. “I brought dinner.” When Kara kept staring at her, she put the weight on her other leg. “It’s your favorite and I asked for extra cheese, so...”

“You have a Supergirl underwear,” Kara said before she could realize what she was even saying. When she saw Lena raising her other eyebrow in shock, Kara finally realized what she had just asked - affirmed was more like it. She gasped and clasped both hands on her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else.

Lena blinked twice at her, then nodded. “Ok, that’s not what I was expecting when I offered you pizza, but we can go from there, I think.” She looked at her shoes and took a deep breath, before looking back up at Kara. “I do, yes.”

“I’m sorry!” Kara quickly said. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to just say that. It’s none of my business, really, but...”

“Kara,” Lena stopped her rambling with a grin. “Can we discuss my underwear inside your apartment?”

“Oh,” Kara looked like she had just realized they were still standing on her front door, so she quickly took a step to the side and motioned for Lena to come inside. “I’m sorry, get in.”

The brunette walked pass by her flawlessly, making her way to the kitchen where she put the pizza and the wine down on the table. “So... Why do we need to talk about my underwear, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Kara groaned as she followed her friend. She sat at one of the stools and drop her forehead at the table, too embarrassed to look at Lena again. “I’m sorry.”

Lena laughed, a deep and free laugh that made her stomach feel like it was full of butterflies, and moved until she was sitting in the stool across from her. “It’s ok, Kara, you can stop apologizing.”

“Sorry.” Kara finally raised her head to look at her. “I think Janet put some of your clothes with mine. And by some, I mean only one.”

“The Supergirl underwear,” Lena guessed, still amused by the situation, especially because her friend was exhibiting such a dark shade of red on her cheeks that were actually too cute to handle.

Kara was biting her lip so hard that she wouldn’t be surprised if she draws blood. “Yeah.”

The brunette laughed again and it did wonderful things to help Kara relax a bit. “It’s ok, Kara. I mean, I guess it was the least worse thing that could have gotten mixed with your clothes.” She shook her head. “It’s silly underwear, I’m sure you have a bunch of those.”

Kara had to bite her lip even harder to stop herself from saying anything about her collection of Simpsons’ PJ shorts. “I guess.” Kara agreed with the beginning of a smile.

“It could have to be some sexy lingerie, right?” The CEO laughed through her nose, shaking her head like it was a stupid thought.

That made Kara swallow hard. “Sexy lingerie?” Her voice was barely a whisper and it was probably the first time she ever sweated in her whole life.

Lena probably could hear the nervousness in her voice because she did the eyebrow thing again and crossed her arms. “Is there a problem with me having lingerie, Kara?”

The superhero slid off her stool slowly between nervous giggles. “N-Nothing, of course. Why do you ask? That’s silly! Silly, silly!”

“Kara,” Lena called before her friend could take another step away from her. When the blonde stopped, she took a step forward and watched as Kara’s throat raised and lowered as she gulped hard. “Does it makes you nervous because you want to see it?”

“Wha-What?!” Kara screamed, backing away from Lena like she was holding a piece of Kryptonite. “No, n-no! I-“

“Because I’m wearing one right now.” Lena waved her hand around like they were talking about the weather and the sexy smile that curled her lips up should be considered illegal because they caused Kara’s knees to go weak and her heart to start beating way too fast. “If you’re interested,” she added with a shrug.

Kara could only be more interested if Lena had said it five minutes ago. She became a blur in the second that took her to step in Lena’s personal space and it caused a whole different smile in the CEO – a warm one, the type of smile only the ones you love can cause.

“I guess you are,” Lena teased, putting both hands on Kara’s shoulders.

The blonde had buried her nose in the crook of Lena’s neck, taking long deep breaths as she rested her hands on the CEO’s hips. Lena closed her eyes when her breath got stuck in the back of her throat, grasping at the other woman’s shoulders like she was about to drown.

“Kara?” She gasped with an intake of breath.

The blonde hummed against her neck, still brushing the tip of her nose on her skin, and started slowly making her way up to Lena’s jaw, then her cheek, until their noses finally touched. “Yes?”

Lena opened her eyes and met blue ones. Kara was looking at her with so much depth and fondness that made her feel sure of what was about to happen. Then she giggled softly and kissed Kara’s nose. “I have to tell you something.”

Crinkling her nose, Kara smiled a little. “Now?”

“Is quite important,” the CEO teased.

“Go ahead.”

Lena chuckled and moved one hand to cup Kara’s cheek. “I love you.” She placed a gentle kiss on the pink lips in front of her. It only lasted a second, but Kara kept her eyes shut as the most adoring smile Lena ever saw lighted up her entire face. “Also, I have more than one.”

“One what?” Kara whispered in awe, eyes still closed and lips only curling more and more.

That made Lena laugh. “Supergirl underwear.”

Before she could understand what’s going on, Kara had moved both hands to the back of Lena’s thighs, pulling her up. Lena yelped in surprise, out of instinct circling Kara’s hips with her legs before she threw her head back to laugh happily.

“You’ll have to show it to me sometime,” Kara said while making the way back to space where her bed was located.

“You’ll have to earn it, Supergirl.” Lena teased and nibbled at the woman’s jaw.

“Oh, I will.”


End file.
